Drabbles We Thought of Cleverly
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Just some drabbles my sister and I did together.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs. These are my drabbles. Next chapter will be my sisters.  
><strong>

**Fearless – Taylor Swift. **

She wore her best dress that day after it had just rained, and she loved the way that it felt on her skin as it rolled off in the street, as he walked her to the car.

"Can we just dance for a bit?" She asked as he opened the door and he smiled and nodded taking her hand and dragging her into the middle of the driveway.

Once they were done they drove and she just wanted to go forever, feeling that it doesn't get better than this. As they reached her door, she kissed him for the first time and it took both their breathes away.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome, more than you know."

"It really doesn't get better than this," She said pulling him back in smiling into the kiss.

**Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan **

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong?" She asked looking her reincarnation straight in her eyes. "You don't know what it's like to be like me, do you?"

"Kikyo, I know you want him to save you, but I know you wish you could be me." Kagome replied her eyes filled with sorrow knowing, how inside Kikyo felt like she was bleeding, hurt and alone in the dark. And when Inuyasha chose to be with her, it was just like being kicked when you're down. "I'm sorry you can't get what you really want."

"Kagome, you didn't even have to work to get what you want, because it was given to you," Kikyo said looking away so as not to appear weak in front of the other woman. What she didn't expect was for Kagome to hug her, whispering that it would be ok.

**Shadow – Ashlee Simpson**

"You know Kikyo would have been able to find Naraku right away," Kagome looked at Inuyasha in astonishment, as she turned tears in her eyes and just ran. Ran away from him, from the shadow she was living in.

This is just a long lasting nightmare, I'm not as good as Kikyo, I'm stuck in her life and no one cares about me. She thought as she ran. She was just searching for something that would hold her up, and release her from this shadow, that would make her someone other than just a reincarnation. When she realized he'd said it in anger and that he didn't mean it especially when he scooped her up, apologizing profusely. She realized she didn't have to feel sorry any more she was fine how she is, in this new day, a smile on her face.

**Fuckin' Perfect – Pink **

She felt like she was nothing, and thought her life as silly that she didn't need to be here and made some mistakes along the way, always second guessing herself, until she met Miroku.

"You're perfect you know that right?" He asked, as he pulled her close to him. And the voices in her head finally stopped hating her any more, getting rid of her demons as he kissed her proving to her that he loves her.

"If you say so," she said keeping to her thoughts. Wondering why she just did that.

"Don't you ever feel like you're anything less than perfect," he said looking at her seriously. "If you ever feel that way remember you're always perfect to me, I promise." And Sango began to realize the truth of his words.

**Hero – Enrique Iglesias**

"Kikyo you're always just trying to do everything on your own." Inuyasha stated as he looked at the pale woman in the tree, surrounded by the many soul keepers she kept. "Why can you let me in, let me be your hero, just once." He stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms, and held on tight. "I can tell you that I can kiss away the pain, but I know I can't."

"Inuyasha," she whispered her eyes shining.

"I promise I'll stand by you forever," he pledged as he held her, she stole his breath away with just one look. "If you just let me hold you."

"I'm in too deep for you to save me," she said, pulling away from him and calling upon her soul keepers. "Besides you have my reincarnation to look after, she deserves you more."

And then she was disappearing into the night, as her tears fluttered into the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again own none of the characters or the songs. These are my sisters Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan drabbles.  
><strong>

**A Whole New World**

Kagome jumped when she heard a knock on her window. She looked and saw Inuyasha the hanyou crouching on her window edge. She walked over to her window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm here to get you duh," Inuyasha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on we need to keep searching for the jewels," he said.

"I don't know," Kagome said, "I am falling behind here," she said.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha said holding his hand out to her.

"I don't know," Kagome said.

"Come on, do you trust me," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him before taking his hand.

**Since You've Been Gone **

Inuyasha relaxed in the grass as he looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but think about Kikyo and how much he had once loved her, but now things were different. He found himself thinking of her less and less as the days and weeks passed.

He didn't have the urge to call her anymore. He couldn't believe he had even really fallen for her. She had never really even said that she loved him. Ever since she had left him he could breathe and just be himself.

She had her chance and she blew it. He had met someone new now. He was so over her and glad that she was gone and not in his life anymore. She blew it so many times.

"Inuyasha," a voice beside him said.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"About how lucky I am that I found you," Inuyasha replied.

**What the Hell**

Sango laughed as she passed Miroku with her latest date. She and Miroku had dated at one point, but that was in the past and she just wanted to have some fun. Miroku was safe, and she didn't want safe anymore. She just needed to be crazy. She had been the good girl her whole life. She just wanted to have fun and mess around.

She had been going on several dates since they had broken up and not really heard from Miroku since. He had begged her to come back, but she didn't want that. Sango was changing her image and she didn't care what people thought about her anymore.

"Sango, you are a mystery," Miroku muttered as she passed him. Sango heard him and smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. He then saw something he hadn't seen in a long time. He had seen the old Sango for a moment. He still had a shot with her after this phase passed.

**Scream**

Miroku slowly walked down the road. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for. He just wasn't sure what he wanted with his life anymore. He had his parents breathing down his neck wanting him to go into the family business. He also wanted to be with Sango, his girlfriend. If he went with her he wouldn't be able to do what his parents wanted.

He didn't know what to do or what the right move was. He couldn't choose he was just confused. He wanted to scream.

"Roku," a familiar voice called. Miroku looked over his shoulder and saw Sango.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Sango asked.

"I'm just thinking," Miroku said.

"You're parents called me and told me you ran off," Sango said. Miroku just shrugged and kept walking. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure if was in love with Sango, he just knew that he really really cared about her.

He really wanted to be able to pick his own path. He had noticed Sango was no longer following him. Miroku walked into the woods. He fell to his knees and just screamed.

**Good Girls Go Bad**

Miroku was sitting the a club with his best friend Inuysha. He was looking at a girl. He could tell she was daddy's little girl. He wanted to shake her up and make her lose control. He knew just one night would make her go bad and his. She was hanging in a cornoer with her best friends.

Sango was sitting in the club with her friends, Kagome, Rin, and Kikyo. She could see a guy sitting across the way looking at her. She knew he was dangerous, but she knew one night couldn't be so bad. She turned to her friends and then looked at the guy. She just couldn't resist him.

She walked out on to the dance floor with her friends. She treated ever guys like they didn't stand a chance with her. She wanted his attention. She caught his attention and he made his way over to her.

"I heard that you're trouble," Sango said.

"Are you scared?" Miroku asked.

"Nope," Sango said.


End file.
